


Аппетит(ы)

by Christoph, fandomStarbucks2019



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, Hair-pulling, Love, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019
Summary: Баки жаден и голоден.





	Аппетит(ы)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [appetite(s)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536946) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 

> Оральный секс, нотки БДСМ.

– Я люблю тебя, и из-за этого порой возникает такое чувство, – низко сообщает Баки, – словно я хочу тебя сожрать. – Голова Стива закинута назад, покрасневшие губы полуоткрыты, и пальцы Баки тянут его за волосы. Баки изучает Стива, сжимает пальцы сильнее. Веки Стива опущены, и это выдаёт его желание. – И у меня по-прежнему создаётся впечатление, что и ты тоже. 

Молчание. Кажется, Стив выжидает, разгадывая намёки Баки, а может, просто ушёл в себя. Не исключено, судя по медленным движениям его глаз под веками. 

– Возможно, я только этого всегда и хотел, – говорит Стив. 

Баки прикрывает глаза и поддерживает его, впиваясь пальцами в мягкую кожу. Боже правый, как же он голоден до Стива. Он наклоняется и мягко ведёт губами по его подбородку. Сердце Баки бьётся быстрее, член напрягается. Ему хочется вжать Стива в постель и трахать его, пока из этого рта не начнут рваться бессвязные звуки, пока не перестанет хватать места для этих криков. 

– Волк держит челюсти у твоего горла, – хрипло бормочет Баки и обхватывает губами кадык Стива в подтверждение. 

– Так сомкни их.

– Что? 

– Баки, – в его голосе достаточно просящих ноток, чтобы через мгновение бёдра Баки оказались на плечах Стива. Он трахает этот чёртов покрасневший рот, пока Стив придерживает его за задницу, позволяя входить глубже

Баки в жизни никогда не чувствовал себя настолько опасным. Никогда даже не предполагал, что Стив захочет всё то, что Баки жаждет ему дать. 

Получить от Стива желаемое можно по-разному. Пальцы в его волосах – это так легко. На мгновение делает безвольным. Баки даже не нужно говорить ему сделать что-то. Стив позволяет отстранить себя, его глаза полуприкрыты – само собой разумеется, – рот распахнут в безмолвной молитве. Баки разглядывает его, проводит большим пальцем по его губам и толкается внутрь, надавливая на язык. _Боже правый_. 

Он думает об этом каждый раз. Баки смотрит на Стива с безмолвным восхищением, одержимый его желанием. Он стал спокойнее теперь, и Стив тоже, но по-другому. Баки всегда думает, тысячи хаотичных мыслей в секунду. Выясняет. Он импульсивен, но не глуп: он прекрасно понимает, что на нём проклятие того, кто он и что он. Бесконечно далёк ото всех, и это сводит с ума. 

Но сейчас – сейчас он просто Баки. На него смотрят так, словно он единственный в этом мире. Баки может сказать что угодно, и Стив может поверить в это – примет за чистую монету и послушно проглотит, как и всё остальное. 

– Почему я? – спрашивает Баки, скользя пальцем по его рту. – Почему я – тот, кто может так обращаться с тобой? В какую лотерею я выиграл? 

Стив _смотрит_ на него, словно в жизни не видел ничего более захватывающего. 

– А кто ещё сомкнул челюсти на моём горле? – просто спрашивает он. 

Никто. И никто не сможет.


End file.
